Story made for 2
by Kazamuki
Summary: This story follows a guy named Nick, he meets a girl named Atsuko. My friends seemed to like this story, I hope you do too.


**Notes: I do not own Pokemon, I do own this fic. I would like to thank Moonlit Shadow for helping in character development, and also ****Sarah**** (AKA: SKS) thanks for helping.****  
  
****Story**** made for 2  
  
**

            _Ok, what do I do…what to do…_

            "Umbreon! Use Faint Attack!"  
The black and yellow pokemon ran side ways and faded. The enemy Drowzee looked around as if worried. The Trainer told it to stay calm and concentrate; for a second, as he said this, the air shimmered slightly to the left of Drowzee. All of the sudden Umbreon faded in and slammed into Drowzee, knocking him out. The Trainer, with his head down returned the pokemon to its pokeball.  
            "You win…good battle, Nick"  
            "Yes it was thank you, you did good."  
As he walked off it started to rain.  
            "Ah, jeeze, and me with out my umbrella. Last time I listen to the whether channel on my poke-gear…" 

_I guess I will fly back to town…_

_            Nick picked his 4th pokeball from his belt and threw it out. Pidgeot came out and started to float, but then collapsed. Nick ran to him and remembered that he was in the battle and was beaten up.  
            "Oh, I am sorry, I forgot." Pidgeot weakly tried to get up, but before he could Nick recalled it. Already drenched Nick started to head off towards the nearest town._

            While Nick was walking towards Azalea town, he walked past the ruins of Alph. Nick would have stopped to look but it was raining heavily so he walked past it. He started to get cold as everything in his pack was getting wet, so he started to run. It started to thunder and lightning, and shortly after it started to hail.   
            "Ouch, ouch! God, who would have thought hail would hurt this much!"

            In the distance Nick saw someone sitting under a tree, it was a girl, Nick thought that it would be nice to rest so he ran over to her. Her hair was as red as blood, when she looked up he blushed ever so slightly as she was very cute. She had green eyes, she was wearing long boots and gloves, and a silk dress with a trench coat on over it. 

            "Hel…" A large roll of thunder interrupted me. _Lets__ try this again. _

            "Hello!

            "Hey!"  

            "Big storm we are having! Mind if I sit?"

            "Not at all!" Nick sat down and found out her name was Atsuko.

            "Where are you going too?" he asked, the rain had died down enough so that they did not have to yell.

            "Azalea town, but I had to stop I was tired, and my pokemon was hurt also he was hit by the water before I could recall him, so he is burned out. I am out of potions too, so he is hurt until I can get him to pokemon center"

            "Oh, I am sorry, here you can use my potion, I don't need it."

            "Thank you! By the way you can call me Atsu, for short" she quickly let out her Typhlosion, sprayed it, and recalled it before the rain could get to it. Seeing that he was already wet to the bone Nick offered her to use his bag as an artificial umbrella, she accepted. So Nick was on his way to Azalea again, but this time with a new friend. 

            Nick looked up in the rain and pushed my silver-white hair back with his hand. His black shirt and pants were so wet that it stuck to his skin; he had taken off his vest because it kept getting in his way. The light was fading fast, and soon the only thing lighting the road ahead of them was the burst of lightning. Nick got an idea, and sent out Umbreon and had his rings light the road, he was not hurt as bad as Pidgeot, and so he was able to help. After some time Nick found out that she was a really serious trainer, but was normal in any other situation. 

            The rain finally stopped, and just their luck they were just walking into Azalea town. They went right to the Pokemon center, not noticing the Slowpoke Well or all of the Slowpoke around. When they got in, Nurse Joy greeted them kindly, as usual, and took or Pokeballs to treat our pokemon. Since it was late when they got there, Nurse Joy lead them to the back room where they could sleep for the night. Being as wet as he was was, Nick decided to take a shower and get some dry cloths on. Joy let him borrow some cloths from the center to use for the night. By the time Nick got out Atsuko was already asleep; he went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

            When Nick got up the next morning, the sun was bright in the sky already, he looked at his poke-gear, it said 10:50 AM. When Nick looked into the room where Atsuko was sleeping she was gone, he felt a small sadness in his chest and went to see if his pokemon were ready. Joy came out with all 6 of Nick's Pokeballs. He opened up the one that held Umbreon, when it came out it jumped on him and licked his face. 

            _Good, they are all better. I guess that means I am ready to battle the Gym leader…what was their name again? Hmm…can't remember, oh well, I guess I Will find out when I get there…_

_            Nick asked Nurse Joy where the Gym was and who the leader was, his name was Bugsy, he train Bug type pokemon. Nick Set off towards the Gym, little did he know that he would find his new friend there…_

            _So…Bugsy is the trainer, he trains bug types who would be good against them…Right now with me I have: Umbreon, Pidgeot, Charizard, Haunter, Flareon, and Ampharos. Pidgeot, Charizard, and Flareon would be good for this battle, that's who I will choose...yeah!_

_            He rearranged his Pokeballs so that the three he had chosen where first. When he got there, he heard a familiar voice._

            "Hellfire! Use Flamethrower!" Atsuko's Typhlosion flared up its back and then shot fire out its mouth. The Butterfree Bugsy was using got burned, and then fell to the ground, knocked out. The referee that was there lifted the red flag and said, "Butterfree is unable to battle, the Challenger wins!"

            "Yes! I won! Oh hello Nick, how long have you been here?"  
            "Just long enough to see you Typhlosion beat that Butterfree!"

            "Are you here to get the badge too?"

            "Yep, care to watch?"  
            "Sure, it is always fun watching a battle."

            Bugsy had given Atsuko her badge and now faced Nick with new pokemon because the three he used before had just been beaten. He was sort of bug eyed, Heh, go figure. He said that he would give Nick a badge if he could beat his best bug type pokemon, then asked if he was ready was ready, Nick said, "Let's do this"

            Nick threw out his pokeball; it spun in air as it flew into the battle area. When it hit the ground, the ball unlocked and a bright light appeared from the ball. Charizard roared and looked at Bugsy, the ball he had just come from came back to Nick's hand. Bugsy then threw out his ball, it opened in midair and a Scyther came from the ball. It softly landed on the ground and waited in attack position. The referee raised his flags and said, "Begin!" 

            "Charizard! Fly up into the air!" Charizard flapped his wings and soon was floating high over the battle area. "Scyther, Use Swords Dance!" The Bug pokemon lifted its arms so they crossed his chest, and then began to spin. "Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Charizard's head went back and then flew forward and let out a huge ball of flame aimed right towards the spinning Scyther. The blast of fire it Scyther hard and was engulfed by flame, Nick thought that that was it for Scyther. The flame still pounded Scyther, and then it began to spin, then made a column of fire and disappeared! Scyther stood on the ground as if nothing had happened, "Scyther, use Slash!" Before Charizard or Nick could react Scyther was flying straight towards Charizard and slashed him, he blow was so strong that Charizard fell to the ground. He tried to get up but then hit the ground and stayed. "Charizard is unable to battle, Scyther wins." Nick recalled Charizard, and then threw out his 2nd pokemon. It was Pidgeot. "Pid-jot!"  
  
            "Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!" Pidgeot flew high and dived at Scyther, hitting it. It stepped back a few paces, but look like it was ready for more. "Scyther, Use another Swords Dance to power yourself up!" Scyther began a repeat performance of before. This time, however, Nick had a plan, "Pidgeot! Use Gust!" In the air, Pidgeot began to flap its wings, creating a large gust around Scyther. The wind threw off Scyther's spinning and sent him sail towards the wall; since he was spinning so fast he hit it quite hard. Scyther lay on the floor, eyes swirling. "Scyther is Unable to battle, Pidgeot wins." As Bugsy recalled Scyther and threw out his new pokemon, I told Pidgeot to use Sky Attack, Pidgeot started to glow.

            Bugsy had thrown out Ariados, "Ariados! Try your Light Screen!" It was too late, Pidgeot was already diving in flames. It was a one hit knock out for Ariados because of the force of the attack. Bugsy looked worried for about five seconds, then smiled. "Go! Metapod!" _What?! Has he lost it? A Metapod? Whatever, guess I win. _

"Metapod! Harden!" The cocoon type pokemon seemed to shine  
  


"Pidgeot, Use Peck!" When Pidgeot tried to peck it, it sound like he was hitting metal! "Pidgeot, Try Gust!" Bugsy made Metapod use harden again. The Gust did nothing to Metapod. "Metapod! Use Tackle!" Metapod flew forward and hit Pidgeot hard in the chest. Pidgeot staggered and fell over, knocked out. From fighting the other pokemon and then to use energy on Metapod had weakened him enough that Metapod's attack did Pidgeot in. "Pidgeot is unable to battle, Metapod wins." Nick recalled his Pidgeot and sent out his last Pokemon, Flareon. "Go, Kaji!" Kaji landed and looked at the Metapod, "Kaji use Sunny Day!" Flareon closed its eyes and started to glow, all of the sudden the room filled with sunlight. "Good, now use Flamethrower!" Flareon shot out a hot stream of fire at Metapod, hitting it dead on. After Flareon stopped, Metapod was still standing.   
  


              
            "HA! You will never defeat my unstoppable Metapod!"  
            "We will see about that! Kaji! Use Fire Blast!" Flareon sent a huge cross-like flame ball at Metapod. After about a minute of intense flame, Metapod still stood! Bugsy told Metapod to Tackle. _I have got to do something before that Metapod hits Kaji…hmm, I know!_

            "Kaji! Use Hyper Beam!" Flareon backed up a little bit to charge up his attack, then sent out a huge beam of energy hitting Metapod square on the face. It fainted after it hit the ground, "Metapod is unable to battle; Flareon wins." Shortly after the win, Flareon collapsed from pure exhaustion. Nick got his congratulations from Bugsy and the badge and tended to his pokemon.

            "Good battle Nick, you handled that well." Nick blushed when he head that from Atsuko, but fortunately he was looking down when she said it, "Thanks, but you should be congratulating the Pokemon. Which by the way need some care, I need to take them to the pokemon center." When Nick got there Nurse Joy looked at his Pidgeot and told him that it had some broken ribs, but with some care that he would heal soon.

            Nick did not want to hurt Pidgeot anymore then it already was, so he went to the computer and called Professor Oak, "Why hello Nick! How are you, who is that behind  you?"  
              
            "Oh, this is Atsuko. I met her on the way to Azalea town. Professor, I need to switch my Pidgeot out for one of my others. My Pidgeot got hurt."  
            

            "Ok, who would you like?" As he said this a pokemon ran past him and grabbed his coat, ripping it off so that he was in his suit instead of his lab coat. "Oh dear" Nick sweat-dropped and decided on 3 pokemon he wanted. "Hey, Atsu, which one do you think I should get? Eevee, Ditto, or Lapras?"

            "I…I don't know. Maybe Ditto? No…I know! Eevee!"

            "Ok, Professor, I would like Eevee." When Nick said this, Oak asked him to place the Pokeball on the holder near the computer. After he did this Oak pressed a button, all of the sudden the Pokeball started to glow. Then what looked like electric bolts shot at the ball and the ball disappeared. Seconds later the area where the ball was started to glow in a Spherical shape, then it did a reverse of what happened to the first ball. Nick picked up the ball and sat back down at the phone, "I got Eevee, thanks." Oak wished him luck and hung up the phone.

            It was bright outside, at 12:15 PM. They had run into some wild pokemon but ran before Nick could throw his Pokeball. When they were about halfway to Goldenrod City a trainer challenged Atsuko to a battle, "I, Kathryn, challenge you to a battle!"  
  


            "I accept your challenge!" The got across from each other and decided on three pokemon this battle, instead of six. Atsuko threw out her pokeball and halfway from the ground, in mid-air, it opened and revealed Dragonite. Next Kathryn threw out Poliwrath. Looking at Atsuko's opponent Nick saw that she had brown hair with blonde streaks, and was wearing a baggy coat and baggy pants. 

            "Twister! Use Dragon Rage!" Dragonite flew up and sent a spinning twister towards Poliwrath. It hit dead on and sent Poliwrath flying backwards, after it recovered Kathryn told Poliwrath to use Ice beam. From the middle of its spiral a beam of blue color came out and hit Dragonite freezing it on the spot. Dragonite hit the ground but did not crack open. Atsuko recalled him and sent out Umbreon. "Eclipse, Use Bite Attack!" Umbreon started to run at Poliwrath, "Poliwrath! Use Reversal!" Poliwrath bent its knees a bit and caught Umbreon and threw it on the ground. "Eclipse! Use Psychic!" Umbreon bent low and its eyes started to glow light blue. A few seconds later the blast hit Poliwrath and knocked it out. 

"What? Poliwrath return! Go Charizard!" The Pokeball hit the ground and opened. After the light the fire type pokemon stood and glared at Umbreon. "Charizard, use Fire Spin!" At that command Charizard looked down and fired a large column of flame at the ground, when it hit it started spinning towards Umbreon. "Eclipse! Try to get out of the way!" Before Umbreon could move, the flame hit Umbreon and engulfed her in flame. "Eclipse! Protect yourself as much as you can!" Kathryn told Charizard to prepare and fly up. When the flame started to die down Atsuko said something to Umbreon. The flames got to the ground and when out, and where Umbreon should have been she was gone. "What?! Where is that Umbreon!? Charizard get ready to use Flamethrower" Charizard kept flying but lowered its head. Atsuko smirked and yelled, "Ok Eclipse! Use Faint Attack!" After she said that it was silent. All of the sudden there was a running noise, then climbing. Then a tree branch move downward and shot up, Kathryn saw this and tried to tell Charizard to shoot there, but it was too late. Umbreon appeared halfway to Charizard and struck him hard. Charizard stayed in air and Umbreon landed lightly on a tree branch and jumped down, "Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Just as Umbreon hit the ground she was again engulfed by flame, but this time Umbreon did not get up after the fire died down. 

"Eclipse return! Time to fight fire with fire, Go! Hellfire!" By this point Nick was standing near Atsuko cheering her on. The Pokeball opened in air and reviled Typhlosion. Typhlosion look back at Atsuko and saw Nick. Though no one else could see it, Typhlosion blushed, its eyes turned red with rage then. Typhlosion thought that Nick and Atsuko were a couple, not just friends, so he charged at Nick. "Atsuko, what is he doing?"   
  


"I don't know! Run!" Atsuko dived out of the way, pulled out her pokeball, and tried to get Typhlosion back. She missed 2 times. Just as Atsuko was going to try again Typhlosion took down Nick, used flamethrower on him, and started beating him. Then just as Typhlosion was about to inflict a fatal Slash attack Atsuko got him back in his pokeball. Atsuko and Kathryn ran over to Nick, who was very close to death. Nick was burned badly and was bleeding form his head and chest, he fainted. "Oh my God! Why did your Typhlosion do that?"   
  


"I don't know, can you help me get him to the hospital?"  
              
            "Sure, it is a long way though" So Atsuko and Kathryn picked up the knocked out Nick and started to carry him to Golden Rod City.

After they got to the hospital, the nurse took Nick into the ER. A little light turned on above the door she entered. Atsuko sat down, "Wonder why he did that." She took the Pokeball holding Typhlosion and looked at it, "Well I don't know but I need to get going." Kathryn started walking out, "Hey, thanks for helping."  
  


            "No problem, Bye!" Atsuko said bye also and sat back in her chair, waiting to find out how Nick was doing.  
  


Notes: I hope you liked it, I am planning to do chapter 2, but I want to know if people like this story. Tell me, Thanks!  
-Kazamuki


End file.
